All missile systems require some form of guidance during all or at least some portion of their flight from launch until target impact. Within these guidance schemes there are a group or class of missile systems that are programmed to guide themselves, i.e., there is no external influence such as an operator giving directional commands. These self-guided missiles usually include a stablized seeker platform for maintaining line-of-sight between the missile and the target and automatically provide directional control signals from the missile autopilot to the missile control surfaces actuators. The stable platform is usually an electro-mechanical stablized seeker platform that isolates the seeker head from vibrational and rotational motion that is routinely experienced by the missile airframe during flight. Proportional navigation for terminal guidance is typical of these guidance schemes. Examples of a variety of guidance schemes is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,015 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,038 both issued to R. E. Yates et al. These patents disclose several guidance schemes used in trajectory shaping of missiles and terminating in terminal guidance prior to impact. Such systems require the electro-mechanical stablized seeker platform which provides very accurate guidance but also represents a significant portion of the cost of the guidance systems. Part of the high cost is the requirement for precision components that are also rugged enough to withstand the flight environment.